Devil Fangirl Multiverse
by yukio00
Summary: Yukio is now running away from Namimori, Hiding with the boys now she's going to wreak a havoc in HP world and buying a new skill. Ps- This is a spin-off of DFR. Contain SI/OC, Gamer Element Power, OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit. except my OC's, Also My sister been complaining that I make my stories always Mary-Sue's.. from now on I'll try to make it 'harder' so it's more realistic, But I can't after all.. I mean the The Gamer power is broken.. Also I tried to make the chapter longer..**

 **Warning: This is a spin-off of the Real one..**

* * *

Many day past by.. And I've been training and went to dungeon as well gym. Nothing seems new as I just grinding, and now this is my **Stats**

 **Name: Yuiko Kirishima**

 **Class: Queeny of the Thug**

 **Race: Devil**

 **Level: 44(95%/100%)**

 **Hp: 11,000**

 **Mp: 19,765**

 **Fp: [Locked]**

 **STR: 158**

 **VIT: 48**

 **DEX: 36**

 **DEF: 58**

 **INT: 110**

 **WIS: 45**

 **END: 57**

 **CHA: 68**

 **LUK: 70**

 **SP: 124**

 **SC: 2**

 **Money: 72,650,780 ¥**

This power is so broken but I'm not going to complain. Also seems that King mad at me because I forgot to notice him that I went to Kuoh, he said it's another demon territories.. I'm lucky that they didn't notice, or even if they notice they didn't kill me. I'm ashamed of my action then I told him that I'm sorry and I'll tell him if I want to go somewhere I will definitely tell him.

He forgive me this time because he told me that I'm still a young devil and inexperienced, also that I didn't pay attention when his giving me a lecture about the territories.

Apparently Namimori is his territories, wow never thought about it.. And I thought it was Hibari's.. Just kidding, He's not even a devil.

I'm now currently in class, because of my **Ninjutsu** skill went up to level 16 now I can use **C-Rank** jutsu, and in **C-Rank** it include a teleportation, so I just use it to teleport my goods to the locker and take the empholep from them too..

It's such a good business.

"Hey Yuiko-chan, did you heared?" Tsubasa ask me as she take a chair in front of my desk and sit on it.

"About what?" I ask her sleepily because all I do is sleep in these class.. Mostly

"I heard that the Karate club picking a fight with the Boxing club.." Ohh, It's that arc huh? "And then, the Karate club loses.. Hahaha, like seriously, boxing club only have one member and that's the loser Sasakawa-senpai." Then she stop "And you know.. I heard, that.." She whisper to me creepily "Dame-Tsuna is involved" she told me.

"Really?" I ask uninterestedly and raising my eyebrow.

"Mhmm.. And, And-" she continued to sprouting stuff and I seriously don't give a single soul about it but being a nice friend I am I pretend that I listening to her.

Nothing really happened so I went to the dungeon on top of the hill because that one apparently hosting Lv.40 - Lv.50 Monster.. I'm also going to grind that shit up to get my level to be OP.

As I walk, I went to the **ID** and start grinding.. What I don't expect is that the boss came out, but it's an angle. I'm totally going to hell, oh wait.. I will, Silly me.

* * *

 **[Angel]**

 **[Lv.85]**

 **[Hp:25,000 Mp:4,500]**

RIP me. Shit. **[Sharingan] [Tsunade Strength] Activate**

As I put the Angel in a genjutsu I spamming **Tsunade strength** and **Mana Missile**

[+ **450hp]**

 **[ +450hp ] [-100 Hp]**

 **[Crit ATK! +1100hp]**

 **[ +1400hp ] [-100 Hp]**

 **[+1400hp] [-250 Hp]**

 **[+1400hp]**

 **[Crit ATK! +5000hp]**

 **[Rear ATK! +4500hp]**

"Shit" As I keep spamming I look at the health the angle have.

 **[Angel]**

 **[Lv.85]**

 **[Hp:10,700/25,000 Mp:3,250/4,500]**

It's not even a half of them, Heh.. "Gehehe **HEHEHEHEHHEHEHHE, KYAHAHAHAHHAH"** I crazily laugh as I rush with a great speed to the angle and spamming the shit out of the Mana Missile till it drop to **0**

 **Ping!** **+7 Leve** **l** **[Tsunade Strength]** **Level up! [** **Sharingan** **] now evolved to [Mangekyou Sharingan], [Amaterasu], [Kamui] Activated. Due to the evolved Sharingan now you get +50 STR +50Vit +50Int User now getting a CHK or chakra. 1 Int = 1,000 CHK**

Holly shit.. Seem that I'm full.. I went to check the loot and I again surprised by the loot.

 **[+40,000 ¥] [+Life Drain Skill book] [+Angel Assance] [+Heavenly Spear]**

"I will enjoy this, Hehehe, and the Heavenly spear.. Can I even wield it?" I mumble and tried to wield it, at first my hand seems to Hiss **-450Hp** and I could see the meat, but then suddenly it stop as I put my mana over it.. Hee~ Now it's mine?

I practice swinging the spear with my Taijutsu stance and i finally got what I want.

 **[Spear Mastery]**

After a while I keep spamming the **Spear Mastery.**

I also learn **Life Drain** and apparently **Angel Assance** help me wield the spear. It's also giving me An Angel wings. Hehe, I'm a happy camper. And I got 2 Angel Wings..

* * *

"I'm home!" I said as I switch my shoe to a slippers and walk toward the living room.

"Yo King" I greet King and continued watching some channel that interest me.

"Hrn." He grunt

"Oh yea.. If I gave you guys money to buy groceries do you guys want it?" I ask them while I kep switching the channel.

"Oya~ Queenie's rich?" Rakha ask as the other Twin just grinning.

"Something like that, I just jackpot something.." I left it like that as I don't actually answering them.

"Hmm, how much you have Yuiko?" King ask while he hold out his cigarette.

I ponder for a bit as I want to tell the real one or not.. I left it as half-ass answer "About 40,000,000 **¥"** I said and they all fell/stopping/gaping at me..

"Yea?" I ask them and apparently they need money to buy a Land and a School. I hope it's not Namimori middle.. And It's not.. Thank god.

Wait a minute.

Kokuyo Junior School is where Mukuro going to be at right? Shit..

"Why Kokuyo?" I ask and what I get is a deadpan "We're enrolling in Kokuyo Queen, and If we don't bought the school that mean we don't own it" John told me..

"Oh, Tell me from the start then" "WE DID!" they scream at me.. Why? Weird. I keep pressing the remote so I can find any good channel and there's none.

"How much you guys need again?" I ask them

"About 20,000,000 **¥"** They told me.

"Tomorrow I'll give you guys, I'm going to the bank anyway" Seriously, I could just giving them right now but.. Wait.. Secret Gear, just tell them that it's a secret gear.. Gehehe.. I'm smart.

"Nevermind," I stop and summon the money **-20,000,000 ¥** "There, I'm going to sleep ok" I told them and went upstair and left the troublesome sound coming from downstair.. Again..

I went to do my routine where I print some stuff and go to sleep.

* * *

I'm currently tagging with Gokudera as he told me that Reborn need me, I just follow him,. before I told Ken of course.

We see a lot of man in black suit, but their mostly Level 23-27.. I'm still the highest. If I'm not wrong reborn level is 40ish.. Hehe, see, I'm the strongest..

They first don't allow us to went in, but then Gokudera blow up so he scream at them, While Yamamoto and I just watching from behind, After a while Tuna came out from his house with a blonde hair dude.

"Hunk" is the first thing came out from my mouth.

"HIEEEEEE! NO SENPAIII!" Tsuna suddenly went bumbling about stuff dangerous and I have my own boyfriend..

"Alright, alright.. I get it Tuna" I told him.. He's expresion is just funny everytime I call him that.

"So reborn-chan.. What do you need me for?" I ask the only toddler as Tsuna shocked face came out.. He even can blend with the light as he's face white as fuck. Cute.

"Be Tsuna family" he told me.. Well shit.. Let's pretend shall we, I ain't joining this shit.

"Huh? Oh, no thanks" I told them and Tuna suddenly feel relief as well offended. "I already have a boyfriend.." I say it in a hurry and run away. Ignoring the "HIEEE!" scream where I left off.

To tell you the truth, I know what he meant by joining the family, but I don't want a responsibility for that shit anyway.

I went to the dungeon and went grinding as always.

* * *

I level up 3 times, It's not a lot.. Maybe it's because I'm using the spear so I can finally master it, I got loots from them too.. I also went making lots of potion just incase you know.. You never know, or like.. Add the potion to the food and it will making the food taste amazing? Heh, I call it experiment.

I went home and I see nobody's home, so I went to the kitchen and mixing the potion with the real food, at first it was disaster, but then finally I made it.

 **[Potion Cook]** **skill made.**

I then continuously cook and I can just share the leftover for bento that I can give Ken as he got another tournament tomorrow.. Hehe

Also for the boys of course, So I went to put the leftovers in the fridge and some of them I put it on my Inventory.

After finishing my routine I slept.

Currently I'm sitting with Ken and feeding him my homemade bento that add him **Vit** , And his loving it.. It just make us forget that this is a fake relationship.. But oh well, let me enjoy this hunk for a while.

"Ahaha, It's ok Ken-koi.. I still have another bento special for the tournament.. For the whole team in fact" I told him with a coyly smirk.

"Hoo, really?" He ask and when he see me smugly nod my head then he told "Nice, Couldn't wait until I crush them." The tournament is going to be in our school.. So many people may or may not going..

Tsuna event may damage their reputation and winning Kuoh High school getting the popularity by bits. I also hint at my follower -apparently I have some..- That my boyfriend going to win today.

So they're going to bringing their friends and all.. I hope with my plan it will bring the Kendo reputation back to where it was.

The school went pass by, I went giving them the bento before the match and seems it's my plan working perfectly fine. But I don't want to jinx it so I just smile.

We won. Finally, the crowd cheer as Ken hit and get the last point and win the game. Seems that their back again.. But not that back as I could see some of the clubs looking at the kendo player with the stink eyes.

 **[Archery Ace]**

 **[Arito Kimiru]**

 **[Lv. 5]**

 **[Hp: 350 Mp: 450 Fp:Rain]**

Hm.. Arito Kimiru huh? Seems that I need to dispose you. Before you grow stronger as your mana is higher than any other people.

This is suspicious, I have a foreboding feeling about this.

* * *

I watch Arito went home, while I watch him I'm waiting for a perfect time to dispose him. He finally asleep.. He' stupid, why would you open your blind open? It's like inviting the bad people like me to came and kill you more easily.. Heh. easy.

 **[Mangekyou Sharingan] Activate**

I activate my Mangekyou and put him in an _Internal_ sleep.. But before that I also teleport next to his bed and use **[Life Drain]** continuously as I watch the **Hp** went down to **0**.

 **Ping! +[Magician Soul]**

"Oho~, Bingo" I then vanish as if I was never there and sitting on top of my house.

I look at the soul, a bright blue ball. Do I eat it? Maybe.. _'Let's try shall we?_ ' As I swallow the soul I can taste a minty chocolate with a little bit of wine taste. It's delicious.. Also, **Ping! +400Mp** it's adding my mana.

"Hehehe~ The moon is smiling.."

* * *

"Yuiko-chaan~" Tsubasa came running toward my desk and start to hugging me.

"Arito-Senpai dieddd!" then she wail and keep wailing.. I told her to be quiet but she didn't listen. And wait a minute. This is going to be complicated.

 **[Illusioner Follower]**

 **[Tsubasa Kochira]**

 **[Lv. 4]**

 **[Hp: 250 Mp: 54 Fp: Mist]**

I Fucking jinxed it! I knew it.. I shouldn't said or think about it.

But who? Who is behind this? Because I'm sure as fuck that nobody know how to learn about flame.. Then how did she unlock it?

A third party.

We have a third party in this school.. But who? I need to dispose them fast before more people unlock their flame, and it's not about how they're going to be fucked up with the Vendice.. No, It's because they discover it before me. **Me**. even though I don't want to unlock it now, It doesn't meant that they can just unlock it like this.

Hmm, Is it Reborn? No.. I don't think so.. He don't have time with this weak vermins.. So who? Is it another character came out? A wild card? How come? This didn't happened in the real cannon.. Or is this an AU? **UGHHH!** This is frustrating.

I may need to talk to King about this after all.. Yes.. King, He may know the answer to this messed up cannon.

* * *

"So that's what happened" I told the peerage what happened, of course I cover some part like canon or AU.

"Hmm, yes, I've heard about Flame.." King said then he add "I thought it's not going to have any use as we are powerful as what we are." That's what I exactly thought.

"So, what do I need to do King?" I ask him as I'm confuse to massacre the whole school or just stay down.

"Seems that we need to move." Oh so stay down it is. Wait what? "Whatttttt!?" I ask him "What do you me-" He then cut me as the other peerage just stay quiet. "That's what I said. We're moving."

"Why?" I quietly ask.. I may not involve with the canon but I kinda have a fond with this town. "We may raise another antention.. And I heard a horde of fallen Angel is sighting near namimori." He firmly told me as his eyes telling me that he doesn't want me say anymore "Start to pack up." So I wisely quiet and went upstair.

"Ugh.. I hate this feeling.." My heart clench, My eyes is burning and Apparently I look like shit as I look at my reflection next to me from the window.

I massage most of the people I have in my contact and telling them I'm going to move.. Family business.. I told them.

I finishing packing up my stuff as I put it on my inventory then decided I need to stop being a brat and get it together.

"Need any help?" I ask them mostly I heard a several "No" but I'm not taking no as an answer so I put all the box in the inventory. They're not even surprised as I told them I have an Infinite Void as my Secret Gear. Heh..

At 3:00 AM we finish packed up and Himeha told King that he got a VIP ticket plane and we're ready to go.

I also ask them where they got the money from, They told me they didn't waste the money I gave them and they change the currency to Pound. I went quiet for a while and ask them where we going to go as we reach the airport.

"London." Then he add "I have an.. Acquaintance, and he can help you for your schooling."

"Huh? So.. I still need to go to school?" I ask him.. The boys just laugh at my question.. Now since I look at them, I realize that I'm the youngest. Ignoring them and went to sit on the chair that was given.

"What's the name?" I ask him.. "Hrn?" He grunt as his eyes still close. "The name for the school.. What is it called?"

"Hogwart." as soon he said that my breath stop and my mind went on the possibility this is going to be fucking wrong and messed up.

"Wait, Wait a second.. We move because the attention right? Or something like that right?.. Then why are we going to London when Voldemort is still there?" please say that he's dead.. Or at least he defeated, what year is this even on.. Fuck, this is a cross over shit right here. And the next thing I knew gods is real.. Oh weit, they are. Fuck, hope it's not Percy Jackson..

"Ah, yes. But maybe we can get a pawn in there.." King said with a lazy gesture.. "Arghh! What? I though.. Wait nevermind" I want to said I thought he already add another one to a peerage then again, the number of the boys not even increasing or decreasing..

"Ah queeny, don't worry.. You will transfer as a 3th year student." Oh, fuck.. Please make me either younger or older than the cannon.. ' _Gaia I beg thou, Help this lost Lamb to thou fate, good fate though._ ' **Ping! Due to Gaia happy with you you now earn**

 **[Sanctuary]**

What? I'm not going to complain and I'll continue this shit and take the granted.

"Also queeny, how do you know about Voldemort? If I'm not wrong Queenie, you were living as a human before, Normal human.." Himeha ask.. Giving me a suspicious eyes.

"Ah, yes.. I study about them" bullshit "I was a hacker you know?" Lies, I'm still a hacker "I've been watching what they call 'muggle born' talking stuff in the 4-chan or just in the deep web" Fake..

"Hoo, really? That's nice to know our Queen is great at something.." John told me.. Fuck you John..

"Fuck you John" I give him the middle finger.

"Ahh, I'm not interested with someone who's younger than me" He smirk at me "And we're family anyway"

"Family by peerage" I add

"Heh, no. We **Are** family. We're going to the gringotts and do the blood adoption" then King look at all of "All of us."

' _What? Holly shit..'_

".. That king, I.. Uh, you may not want my blood King" Mikleo our second Bishop said.

"Huh? You have AIDs?" I ask him.. I mean, you never know right?

"What!? No!" then He look at me with a weird face "No, What the heck Yuiko?"

"You never know y'know" Baku our Knight join our fun conversation.

"Wow, I really feel the love here, I've been living with you guys since I was 11.. You guys should know me" "Not me!" "I was not talking to you Yuiko, be a good girl and just watch that the sparkling Vampire romance will you?" Mikleo ask me,

And I just went watch it, It's called 'Midnight' but literally it's the same as Twilight except the character name and all.. But the plot is Twilight I kid you not.

From what I notice, We have King, Me, the twins, John, Mikleo, Baku, Himeha and Kodachi.. Wait where's Gochi our other knight?

"Where's Gochi?" I ask people around me.

"He's in gringot dealing with our shit and what's not Queenie" Kodachi our flamboyant chef/pawn answer.

"Oh.. Ok" then I continued watching Midnight and fell asleep when the protagonist fell of the cliff.

* * *

I feel like someone pick me up, but I know the presence so I don't do nothing and let the person pick me up and start walking somewhere else and continued sleeping.

"Cmon Queeny, wake up" I heard Kodachi voice and slowly opening my eyes.

"Whaaattttt? Whyyyyy?" I whine and whine until King gently hit my head **-70Hp** , yes.. Gently.

"Hrn. Awake yet?" I furiously nod " Good."

I look around and I see the fine piece of art structure.. Seems that we're inside of gringott..

"Here King" I see Gochi went to our way and led us to a room.. The goblin looking at us with respect.. Maybe because our power? Or is it because we pay them handsomely? I don't even know and I don't even care right now.. I need more sleep

"I need a gallon of blood from you guys each." the goblin said. Then we just take the knife that the goblin have us, cut and putting our blood in the fancy gold cup.

The goblin chant something but I was so sleepy I don't realize a red aura came out from us then it's change to black and eating us out.

"Fuck what happens?" I ask them I saw all of them keep looking at me, "What?" I ask them in the dark light.

"Anything that you kept a secret Queen?" John ask me. Shit.

"Which one?" I try to laugh so the mood went up, but it just came out as an awkward laugh in a tense atmosphere.

"This eyes." King sternly looking my way and I finally getting a look in their eyes. Each one of them have sharingan. Shit. Fuck.

"Yes, what is this queeny?" Rakha ask. "Kehehehe, I feel more powerful!" Rokhi add.

 _*sigh* "_ Fine.. So this is what happen" I told the the whole story, from where I died to where I am now.

They were surprised but happy that I told them everything.. I also teach them how to wield Sharingan.. And also tell them that I got a cheat of live and somehow Gaia favor me.

"So if we pray to Gaia we got stronger?"

"Something like that.."

"Hrn.. Can you pray for her?" King ask "And not getting a huge headache?" he then add.

"Hmm, no.. I mean, I'm still fine.."

"Ah yeah Queenie, you told us that" Rokhi said, "Also you got another skill too, Kekekke" Rakha add.

"Yuup, so need any healing ask me, I got potion and magic" I smugly said to them.

 **-50Hp** "It's not good for you to become smug." King said after he hit my head. "You're 100 years too early for me" He then add with a smirk as I scowl at him.

"We're living in here?" I ask them as I view the dark mansion with a huge garden.

"Yes, with the money you gave us we able to buy a mansion and house elf." King told me

"Oh, cool.. Can I decorate my room?" I ask him as I walk through the grand French door and greeted by a fancy black marble and it's seems like the noble that living here.

"Your room is going to be in the third floor, choose wisely okay Queen" John add.

I run through the grand stair and when I reach the third floor I start to opening up all the door and finally I choose this dark red room with a Queen bed -Hehe- and a large window with balcony. If I want to be cheesy, I'll be cheesy.

"I want this one!" I scream as I hold the dark wood door carved with gold. And what's up with the dark color theme? Are they trying to be clique being a devil they are? Hehe.

"Ok Queen, this is galleons.. This is will be your monthly allowance," Huh.. Allowance? Never have those "Each month you will only get 10 Galleon ok?" John told me as he hold a dark red pouch. Again, what's up with the color?

"Oh, Okay.. Sure.." I said weirdly and take the pouch. "And **don't,** I said Don't waste it Queen.. We all know that you are rich but don't go waste it or don't change **your** money to Galleon get it _Queen_?" He add sternly as he seems to grow horns..

Hehe me and my joke

"Yes, yes.. I got it momma Johny" I said cheekily, then I start to run to the fireplace and called " **Diagon Alley**!" and floo away from the beast that I just awoken.

 ***Poof*** I try to regain my balance and start to checking the stuff that I may need to bought.. They told me that they already bought my school supplies so I don't need to waste money on that stuff.

* * *

"Can I have the Dragon soul flavor please?" I ask with an **Angel smile** intact. "Yes, it will be 6 Knuts" I forgot how the currency work so I just give her 1 Galleon. She look at me funny and mumbling about "rich bastard" then giving me 16 Sickles and 23 knuts.. So if I'm not wrong 1 **G** = 17 **S** , and 1 **S** = 29 **K?** Seems about right..

Oh, the Dragon Soul ice cream flavor just taste like a caramel Parfait.. This is bullshit. A rip off..

I put the coin in my pouch and put my pouch inside of my inventory.

I'm now inside Madame Malkin something something, I forgot the full name but I'm here trying to bought a fancy clothes and hope that I can afford it..

"I spot a blond hunk" I said out loud as I look at the fancy clothing of a hunk, he was with his other hunks.. Nice, I approve.

I then go look at the moving magazine to see what style I want, and finally I found some.. The cost is surprisingly cheap, so I bought about 13 dresses and it's only cost me 1 **G** and 3 **S**.. I pay and they gave me a card as they told me just swipe toward the air if I want the dresses appear.. I thank her and continued buying stuff.

"Seems that I don't need to buy things anymore.." I said as I look at the chair in front of me, I'm in this cafe/bar thing.

"How do I go home again?"

* * *

 **AU. -The Rook twin titles is in Indonesian Language, due to having Indonesian gene that I am. Also, Hey Indonesian ma friend! Apa kabar?**

 **Ps. I look how much the currency in ¥ And apparently 140 ¥ is equivalent to 1** **.. So I did my Research.**

 **That's all the member in the Peerage.**

 **Tojo Mikado -** _ **King**_

 **Yuiko Kirishima -** _ **Queen**_

 **Rokhi Samada -** _ **Rook**_

 **Rakhi Samada -** _ **Rook**_

 **Baku Toshida -** _ **Knight**_

 **Gochi Hakado -** _ **Knight**_

 **John Smith -** _ **Bishop**_

 **Mikleo Koroka -** _ **Bishop**_

 **Himeha Kagura -** _ **Pawn**_

 **Kodachi Tomochi -** _ **Pawn**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's. And for the one that confuse who's who in the peerage here's the info that may help you.**

 **Tojo Mikado -** King

 **Yuiko Kirishima -** Queen

 **Rokhi Samada -** Rook

 **Rakhi Samada -** Rook

 **Baku Toshida -** Knight

 **Gochi Hakado -** Knight

 **John Smith -** Bishop

 **Mikleo Koroka -** Bishop

 **Himeha Kagura -** Pawn

 **Kodachi Tomochi -** Pawn

"How do I go home again?"

I now just sitting in the bar and wondering how I'm going to go home. I don't recall that they're giving me their number or anything important. Wait, house elf. If I'm not wrong his name is Sugar? Or Candy? What's wrong with the name anyway.

It's like a stripper name... But let me pay this first.

Apparently, the food that I bought cost me about 12 knuts. Wow, so cheap.. I'm not going to complain though...

I walk out of the bar then trying to call the house elf. "Sugar?" . There's nothing "Candy"

*Pop* "Missus Yu? Missus Yu needed Candy?"

 **[Devil's House Elf]**

 **[Candy]**

 **[Lv. 4]**

 **[Hp: 100 Mp: 1000]**

"Yes Candy, I need to go home. Can you teleport me back to the mansion." I told him.. "Please?" I also add because being polite never hurt anyone. Or anything.

"Ah, yes missus. Candy will!" He said and he starts to snap his finger and teleport both of us back home.

"I swear I didn't mean it!" I said as I throw my hands up and ignoring the twins laughing in my way.

"Queen," John said. I make a dash to my New bedroom and laughing maniacally as I heard them calling John Mama now.

"Do you have the robe packed up?" Johnny Momma ask.

"Yes mummm" I tease him with my foxy grin and he just hit my head -65Hp "Hush"

"How about your winter coat? And your s-" I cut him as he said that, "Yes, Yes and Yes. By the way. Who is King acquaintance?" I change the subject so he will not keep pestering me.

"Oh, just some guy called Lucius" Oh, fuck. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing.." I start to laugh "Totally nothing at all.." I said then I peck all my guys in the cheek and saying goodbye to them as they just either laughing maniacally or throwing a Not-To-Do at me. I just laugh at them back and continued to search an empty compartment and sit on it.

I look at the wand they gave me. It's a pink wand with a star on it, I totally recognize it As it's from the Card captor sakura. I also devour all the books they game me, I may need to tell them to buy a new one again.. I mean, when I said all. I said ALL. So, I'm fucked.

Also, I bet they ask for the custom wands so they can just laugh at my miserable.

I play with the star in the wand and start to twirling the wand. "Want something dearie?" a lady ask me. Yes! Candy and Chocolate!

"Yes please, can I have blood pop" I've been wanting to taste it "And some.. chocolate frog please?" I ask her politely and she smiles at me "How many?"

"Hmm, 10 Pack of blood pop and 5 chocolate frog please.." I told her and she gave me what I order.

"it's 10 K dear" "Okay" After I pay her I want to open the chocolate frog. I don't get any rare one so I just ate all the frog, it's quite tasty.

I start sucking on the blood pop, I love the taste. It's so rich flavor that I keep sucking it from one to another.

I'm apparently alone in the compartment. Like some people came sit but then they always meet their friends and go with them. Like fine then, be that way.

I keep sucking on the blood pop and transfigure one of the chocolate frog wrappers to be a mirror and looking at my feature.

I use disguised so I can change my feature of what I want. I choose a Long straight black color hair with a pale smooth skin and dark red eyes. With long lashes of course.

As I satisfied with the look I change to my Hogwarts robes with black high heels. I want to be fabulous as I enter the entrance.

Apparently, a new student needs to be with the first year so I don't really mind as I'm short anyway.

I'm a fun sized to you giant cyclops.. Tch..

 _In times of old when I was new_

 _And Hogwarts barely started_

 _The Founders of our noble school_

 _Thought never to be parted:_

 _United by a common goal,_

 _They had the selfsame yearning_

 _To make the world's best magic school_

 _And pass along their learning._

 _"Together we will build and teach!"_

 _The Four good friends decided_

 _And never did they dream that they_

 _Might someday be divided,_

 _For were there such friends anywhere_

 _As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

 _Unless it was the second pair_

 _Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

 _So how could it have gone so wrong?_

 _How could such friendships fail?_

 _Why, I was there and so can tell_

 _The whole sad, sorry tale._

 _Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

 _Whose ancestry is purest."_

 _Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

 _Intelligence is surest."_

 _Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

 _With brave deeds to their name,"_

 _Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

 _And treat them just the same."_

 _These differences caused little strife_

 _When first they came to light,_

 _For each of the four founders had_

 _A House in which they might_

 _Take only those they wanted, so,_

 _For instance, Slytherin_

 _Took only pure-blood wizards_

 _Of great cunning, just like him,_

 _And only those of sharpest mind_

 _Were taught by Ravenclaw_

 _While the bravest and the boldest_

 _Went to daring Gryffindor,_

 _Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

 _And taught them all she knew,_

 _Thus the Houses and their founders_

 _Retained friendships firm and true._

 _So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

 _For several happy years,_

 _But the discord crept among us_

 _Feeding on our faults and fears._

 _The Houses that, like pillars four,_

 _Had once held up our school,_

 _Now turned upon each other and,_

 _Divided, sought to rule._

 _And for a while it seemed the school_

 _Must meet an early end,_

 _What with dueling and with fighting_

 _And the clash of friend on friend_

 _And at last there came a morning_

 _When old Slytherin departed_

 _And though the fighting then died out_

 _He left us quite downhearted._

 _And never since the founders four_

 _Were whittled down to three_

 _Have the Houses been united_

 _And they once were meant to be._

 _And now the Sorting Hat is here_

 _And you all know the score:_

 _I sort you into Houses_

 _Because that is what I'm for,_

 _But this year I'll go further,_

 _Listen closely to my song:_

 _Though condemned I am to split you_

 _Still, I worry that it's wrong,_

 _Though I must fulfill my duty_

 _And must quarter every year_

 _Still, I wonder whether sorting_

 _May not bring the end I fear._

 _Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

 _The warning history shows,_

 _For our, Hogwarts is in danger_

 _From external, deadly foes_

 _And we must unite inside her_

 _Or we'll crumble from within_

 _I have told you, I have warned you._

 _Let the sorting now begin_

"Kirishima Yuiko!"

I sit on the chair and a hat was put on my head.

"Ooh, Quite sly aren't you Little Devil?"

'What? Me? No.. No, I am innocent' I answer the hat.

"Ohoho, yes, Yes. Slytherin will be a good place for you!"

Oh well, just doesn't mess with the canon then I'm perfectly fine. If it's the canon anyway.

"Ahem, I welcome you back-" Oh dear god. It's the pink toad. It's the-the Order of Phoenix if I'm not wrong.

"You're going to eat that treacle tart?" a girl asks me with her snobby voice.. 'I want to eat her. She's pissing me off'

 **[Burke Second Heiress]**

 **[Tania Burke]**

 **[Lv.1]**

 **[Hp: 25 Mp:150]**

She didn't listen to what I'm going to answer and she just takes it. I watch her as she eats the treacle tart and I have an idea... I put one drop of my Poison Potion in the treacle tart.

'Let's see how she's going to react, shall we? Gehehehe' I smile darkly as she eats the treacle tart and I see her Mp decreasing. "Hoo. That's what it for huh?" I mumble as I eat one of the sweet in front of me and a satisfying smile across on my face.

 **[Burke Second Heiress]**

 **[Tania Burke]**

 **[Lv.1]**

 **[Hp: 19 Mp:90]**

After we finish eating we go to our respected house. The password apparently Pureblood, So original. I can feel my eyes rolling to the back of my head and nonexistence of my brain.

 **[Potion Master]**

 **[Severus Snape]**

 **[Lv.37]**

 **[Hp: 2,500 Mp: 4,250]**

"Delicious.." I mumble as I lick my lips and seeing how much mana I will permanently get from the soul. Yummy

He was giving us a speech about stuff and how we snake supposed to act, I just summarise it as I don't really care about the stuff anyway. He finally stops, but then he looks at my way with his stare. I just looking at him back and his lips moved for about 1 Millimeter.

"And it seems that the transfer student is in our house" Damn, his voice is so slick.

I just nod at him, "Ah yes, Yuiko Kirishima isn't it?" He butchers my name but oh well.

"Yes sir," I said with my angel smile to make me more look innocent. Some people just scoff at me, But I literally don't mind them as they're just a vermins anyway. A dirt that tucks in my shoes as I am sure, stronger than lots them.

He then dismissed us and I went to see where's my room at and when I found it I went to the respected room that he sign us. I signed with other 3 bitc- I mean Vermins. I don't bother to look at them as I just call them the Blondy, Snotty, and Ugly.

I just ignored them as they ignore me also, I took the bed near the window far back left corner. If I'm not wrong electronic doesn't work well with magic... Well shit, I have their number it just that I don't know if it's working... I knew it if I devour the books something bad will happened to me.

I should've to trust my guts.

I just change my clothes to my cat onesies and fell asleep in the bed.

"Kirishima!" I heard a male voice calling my last name in such a butchered way. I look at where the voice was coming from and I see blond Hunk.. 'shit'

 **[ Slytherin Prince ]**

 **[ Draco Malfoy ]**

 **[ Lv.6 ]**

 **[ Hp:300 Mp:600 ]**

 **[ Meathead Follower ]**

 **[ Gregory Goyle ]**

 **[ Lv.4 ]**

 **[ Hp:240 Mp:380 ]**

 **[ Meathead Follower ]**

 **[ Vincent Crabbe ]**

 **[ Lv.4 ]**

 **[ Hp: 240 Mp:380 ]**

He's with the meathead. Wait for a second... Their mana is smaller than the Archery dude that I kill. Thank god I kill him then, he just being a pain anyway.

"Yes?" I smile at him

"How is your day doing?" He asks.

"Doing good" I continued smiling at him he just raised his eyebrow at me and smirk "Sit with us in the Great Hall" he invites me

Oh, no thanks... I'm not trying to stand out so I just politely decline him.

"Oh, and here's what your Big brother send you." He throws me a package... Big brother? I got none. "Oh, thank you" I start to open the package and it's actually the books that I will need. "Aww, they care. Hehe" I mumble and walk toward my dorm leaving a blond hair wizard that been looking at me as if he's sizing something.

My classes are all fine and dandy, I perfectly blend with the shadow near the corner of the table. And no one makes a comment on my wand as I put an illusion on it. Ha! I win..

I went to the library to secretly devour more books, as I check my skill. All the magical skill is merged to 1 skill.

 _ **[Magical Cast]**_

 _ **Accio: Summons an object**_

 _ **Aguamenti: Shoots water from a wand.**_

 _ **Alohomora: Opens locked objects**_

 _ **Confringo: Explode Flames on target**_

 _ **Confundus: Used to confuse opponent**_

 _ **Diffindo: Splits seams**_

 _ **Episkey: Heals minor injuries**_

 _ **Expelliarmus: Disarms your opponent**_

 _ **Incendio: Starts a fire**_

 _ **Lumos: Creates light at wand tip**_

 _ **Nox: Counter to Lumos**_

 _ **Petrificus Totalus: Body-Bind**_

 _ **Protego: Cause spells to reflect back to the sender**_

It's only little but I'm sure it will grow. I continuously read the books -because if I broke it the librarian going to kill me for sure- for about the whole weeks because apparently, I don't give a single fuck about my attendance.. Power more important anyway, I mean.. That's what the school is for right?

Also, I've been heard much rumor about the chosen one. But I ignore them. The older guys/girls from other houses trying to bully me, but I just smile at them. And tiny bits of genjutsu aiming at them of course.

The Gryffindor going too far this time. They're name calling me and called me a death eater. I don't know what triggers them to make an assumption that I'm a death eater but they grew more hostile toward me, a nice lone Slytherin... Fucking prick.

"Tch, Probably you're family is a dirty dark wizard anyways," They said as they laugh. Silly boys, When I tell my King you're family will be fucked. Literally

The next day I went to Draco and getting information about what's my Manor called. It's called 'Devil's Den' I swear to Gaia, whoever name the mansion and the elf is the same dude, They both have a really bad naming skill.

 _Dear King, And everyone._

 _My days have been boring. I skip most -all- my classes. Are you proud of me Momma Johnny? Hehe, anyway, I'm in Slytherin where your acquaintance son is. It's cool in Slytherin as I never do anything except reading anyways._

 _I do not Level up or anything. Nothing triggers my power to make any quest. I got a question... Can I kill someone in here? The Gryffindor Upperclass has been annoying me. Me, The one who's obviously stronger than them, But I already put up a nice girl act, I can't change it or they will be suspicious. 3 Muggleborn and 2 Halfblood, If I couldn't kill them. Can you guys at least do something with their family, please? For your youngest sister? Your cute baby sister? Thanks.._

 _Sincerely Your beloved Queen._

After I finish writing the letter I politely ask Draco if he could send it to me, he just shrugs and take my letter and went to Gaia know where.

 **Draco POV:**

That Transfer student has been depending on me too much, I wonder how she got into Slytherin with how she acts. I look at the letter she's giving me, it's not sealed... Seems that I'll read it, It's her fault that I'll know what she's going to tell to her family, Probably how she's not fit in in this house. I laugh,

 _Dear King, And everyone._

 _My days have been boring. I skip most -all- my classes. Are you proud of me Momma Johnny? Hehe, anyway, I'm in Slytherin where your acquaintance son is. It's cool in Slytherin as I never do anything except reading anyways._

 _I do not Level up or anything. Nothing triggers my power to make any quest. I got a question... Can I kill someone in here? The Gryffindor Upperclass has been annoying me. Me, The one who's obviously stronger than them, But I already put up a nice girl act, I can't change it or they will be suspicious. 3 Muggleborn and 2 Halfblood, If I couldn't kill them. Can you guys at least do something with their family, please? For your youngest sister? Your cute baby sister? Thanks.._

 _Sincerely Your beloved Queen._

"What? Kill?!" I shout as I wake up my dorm mate Blaise.

"Huh? You say something Draco?" He asked as he tries to open his eyes.

"This, Read this," I said as I shove the paper to him, "Ohh, Interesting. Who is this again?" He asks me as he fully awake and scans the letter.

"Remember when I told you about one of my father acquaintance?" I ask him "Well, that's the sister"

Blaise just raises his eyebrow as it's not answering his question. "Who?" he cooly ask

"The Asian transfer student, fair skin with dark eyes?" I try to help him remember who it is.

"Oh, yea. I'm not even surprised" I raise my eyebrow at his answer "In the first day she poison the first year... I doesn't know what poison she used, but since she's been giving that poison to that first year, that first year been in the hospital wings for weeks" Then he laughs, "Here's the letter" He gave me the letter back.

"But what's with the King and Queen?" I ask him as I told Crabe to send it to the owl post

"I don't know, but I'm sure. It's either a kink or she's a bratty princess" Blaise said as he trying went back to sleep again. "You know.," I said as my voice heard in the quiet dorm. "She's been bully by the Griffindork.." As I try to make a conversation.

"She can take care of herself Draco, sleep." Blaise remark and I just nod and change my clothes to a proper attire.

 **Yuiko POV:**

It's finally Winter. So many things that happen, Like more poisoned upperclassmen and Lot of families broken due to the either they, got scammed or their parent caught cheating. Surprisingly no one links it to me. After all, I'm just a nice Asian transfer student.

Also, I've heard about Umbridge -Umbitch- been patrolling the mail so I just sent them a code somewhat if I sent them a letter. Furthermore, there's an attack in the ministry magic, I was thinking that Arthur is the one that gets attacked, and I swear I'm certain that we didn't have our hand involve with that ministry attacked problem.

And Umbridge banned Harry Potter from Quidditch, I feel like she's openly disliking the chosen one. I don't care about that and continued to skipping the class as I don't need any anyway, although Snape been confronted me many times, many many times.

I can't wait till I'm back and can continue to polish my skill as I didn't trigger any quest and leveling up anyway. The one that been leveling up is only my Int as how many books I read.

The anticlimactic moment that I've not think that I'm currently sitting with the Slytherin Prince and his followers.

 **[ Slytherin Prince ]**

 **[ Draco Malfoy ]**

 **[ Lv.6 ]**

 **[ Hp:300 Mp:600 ]**

 **[ Assassin Junior ]**

 **[ Blaise Zabini ]**

 **[ Lv.8 ]**

 **[ Hp:450 Mp:760 ]**

 **[ Death Eater Jr. ]**

 **[ Theodore Nott ]**

 **[ Lv.6 ]**

 **[ Hp:250 Mp:570 ]**

 **[ Pug Princess ]**

 **[ Pansy Parkinson ]**

 **[ Lv.3 ]**

 **[ Hp:120 Mp:250 ]**

 **[ Ice Princess ]**

 **[ Daphne Greengrass ]**

 **[ Lv.5 ]**

 **[ Hp: 180 Mp:480 ]**

 **[ Halfblood in Hiding ]**

 **[ Tracy Davis ]**

 **[ Lv.4 ]**

 **[ Hp: 150 Mp:340 ]**

 **[ Meathead Follower ]**

 **[ Gregory Goyle ]**

 **[ Lv.4 ]**

 **[ Hp:150 Mp:380 ]**

 **[ Meathead Follower ]**

 **[ Vincent Crabbe ]**

 **[ Lv.4 ]**

 **[ Hp: 150 Mp:380 ]**

 **[ Queeny of the Thug ]**

 **[ Yuiko Kirishima ]**

 **[ Lv.53 ]**

 **[ Hp: 14,800 Mp:27,250 Cha:186,000 ]**

I apparently sitting in the corner, 'What have I done to displeasure thou Gaia-Sama? Thee Lost Lamb hath done nothing to thou' I stop my internal musing and ignoring the conversation.

Wait a minute..

 **[ Assassin Junior ]**

 **[ Blaise Zabini ]**

 **[ Lv.8 ]**

 **[ Hp:480 Mp:760 ]**

What is the hell hath that? Is he an Assassin Jr? Oh.. and what's up with the magic... Damn.. this is going to be problematic.

We had an eye contact and he smiles at me? 'Shit' I smile back at him. He asks one of the meatheads to move so he could sit beside me and he did.

"Hello" He charmingly smiles at me and ignoring the look most of his friend giving him.

I smile at him back and answer him with a polite answer.

"So, how's the school been treating you?" He said as he tried to make a conversation. "Good." I shortly answer him.

"Lots of accident this day huh?" He said in an even tone as If his hinting something. "Huh?" I pretend to not know what he meant. Shit, I thought I was being careful...

"Ah, you know" He shrugs, "The poison student suddenly increasing and getting the same symptom as the first year on her first day" He then look in my eyes with a smirk.

The other people in the compartment quiet as they watch us, 'So that's how you want to play huh? Fine then. I'll play your game' I bring up my sleeve toward my mouth as if I hide a smile, dark smile to be exact "Ohoho, yes, wonder how their family will react as I- I mean as someone. _Yessss Someone_ " I didn't continue what I will be said but the people get what I was meant to mean.

He then smirks, along with Draco as If they were proving something. I then Ignore the pug face and just pretend reading.

"You think you're everything don't you?" Pugly sneers at me. "No, But I'm not a mirror, maybe you should say that to a real mirror next time" I calmly answer her and didn't bat my eyes.

"Huh?" She voices a sound as if she's confused. "Oh, no, I don't think your IQ is matching with the ego of yours.." I said as I smugly smirking at her. Enjoying how her face changing color.

It was an awkward quiet except the pug begging Draco to kick me out of the compartment, I smile challengingly at him as if IF he did, he will feel pain. He decided not to because he told that my brother is his father acquaintance of him, a close one.

Huh? Never knew...

The train finally stop and I jump and taking my stuff hurriedly, 'Can't wait to level up.. Yummy' I was greeted by the boys as they hug me and playing with my hair. I can smell their sweat... But I miss this moment. So I let them to hogging and cuddling me.

While I was joking with the twins I heard a *Ahem* from my back. So I look, I was greeted by Malfoy Sr.

 **[ Death Eater ]**

 **[ Lucius Malfoy ]**

 **[ Lv.36 ]**

 **[ Hp: 1,800 Mp: 3,950 ]**

 **[ Wife of a Death Eater ]**

 **[ Narcissa Malfoy ]**

 **[ Lv.31 ]**

 **[ Hp: 1,800 Mp: 3,950 ]**

 **[ Slytherin Prince ]**

 **[ Draco Malfoy ]**

 **[ Lv.6 ]**

 **[ Hp:300 Mp:600 ]**

'Oh, uhm, this is awkward..' I composed myself and smile at them with my Angel Smile

"Hello" I greet them for the whole squad. "Ah, yes. The youngest of the Mikado family" Malfoy Sr. said, he's voice is sweet as honey, but I know It's a poison after all.

I smile at him as the twins keep hugging me and bantering words to the other peerage, King just stood there.

Finally, someone said something, "Ah yes, I'm sure you already know my son right?" Narcissa said to me.

"Ah yes, He's been a helpful Senpai" I smile at her as she confuses what I meant by that, finally John came out and explaining to them what I meant. I have a feeling most of these boys can't-do English so they let either King, John or I make a conversation with them.

We talk for a bit and Kochi pinch my cheek as I put my good girl mask, But most other were laughing each time I smile so I just punch, them then acting as if nothing were happening.

Ignoring the dent that was formed in the wall nearby.

"Ah, we have a Yule Ball in our manor. Do you want to come?" She asks as her husband was talking to the King and Draco have gone to god knows where.

"Oh, we are honored, but we need Ki- Big brother permission first" I smile at her and gut Mikleo in his stomach.

"Oh, Of course," She then goes to where her husband and King are and ask King for something, I guess it's for the permission. After a minute's past, we part our way and Home Sweet Home...

' _Leveling up Here! I! Come!'_

 **AU. -The Rook twin titles is in Indonesian Language, due to having Indonesian gene that I am. Also, Hey Indonesian ma friend! Apa kabar?**

 **Ps. I look how much the currency in ¥ And apparently 140 ¥ is equivalent to 1** **.. So I did my Research.**

 **Name: Yuiko Kirishima**

 **Class: Queeny of the Thug**

 **Race: Devil**

 **Job:** **None**

 **Level: 53(45%/100%)**

 **Hp: 14,800**

 **Mp: 27,250**

 **CHK: 186,000**

 **Fp: [Locked]**

 **STR: 208**

 **VIT: 98**

 **DEX: 36**

 **DEF: 58**

 **INT: 186**

 **WIS: 45**

 **END: 57**

 **CHA: 68**

 **LUK: 70**

 **SP: 139**

 **SC: 3**

 **Money: 52,950,450 ¥, [8 G] [9 S] [20 K]**


End file.
